Vol 60 Issue No 7
by WolvesFire77
Summary: MovieVerse: Well it looks like Sam stumbbled across an interesting little secret. So when no one answers his questions about it, he heads off to the one bot he knows will tell him what he wants: Prowl. Summery might change later once I've had some sleep.


Author's Note: XD I was reading through old bunnies, and saw no one did this one yet! So then at that very moment that I thought about doing it, the bunny just came right out and bit me. Yup it latched onto me like that patch of oil on my shirt from when I changed the fluids in my car. So here ya go! Hope you all like what I came up with!

Oh and guess what! This is my first movie verse! XD YAY!

* * *

I'd seen it.

The way they acted.

The way they hid it.

I'd only started realizing it when I'd caught Jazz trying to take mine.

_"Jazz?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why were you digging in my bag?"_

_"I...uh...well you know...I...we...uh you see...I-"_

Then he started rambling, accompanied by meaningless hand jesters. I swear he was acting like me that time my mom found that issue of Busty Beauties my uncle gave me. Ooohhh you see there he goes. Nervously rubbing the back of his neck. But when I looked back up he was gone. Sneaky bastard.

Geez the only mech I haven't seen trying to read something like _it_ would be Prowl...uh Prowl...um...hold on I'll think of someone else...did I say Prowl?

I'm serious though! I've even caught Red Alert looking at something Ironhide was reading._ EVEN_ **RATCHET!**That phycopathic medic! Apparently he'd just been 'curiouse' as to why he saw it under Ironhide's berth. Why was he in his room anyway?!

So I waited to talk to Bee. He'd tell me right? Yeah I wonder what was wrong with me to even consider that.

"Hey Bee!"

My guardian looked down to meet my gaze.

"Can I ask you something?"

He blinked and nodded.

"Kay, good cause everyone keeps avoiding it."

Now I have no idea why he didn't just use his vocalizer. I mean he just got it working again, but he still uses his radio to talk. Strange. Must be some giant robot thing.

_"Shoot sport." _

I reached into my back pack and pulled it out.

"What is _this_ to you guys?"

And then I saw him literally freeze up. So then he starts stuttering. Typical. Of all the alien giant robots I thought atleast my guardian would tell me. So I hold up my hand to quiet him.

"Don't worry about it Bee."

Well it looks like I'm gonna risk it. I'm gonna go to the most serious guy I've ever known.

Prowl

Besides I know he'll give it to me straight. Blunt and plain.

Heck when no one else would answer my question on how they do it, he just told me. I admit it's kinda...weird that they don't have genders. But I really don't care. You know? I almost freaked out when Jazz told me (just a _little_ to proudly) that he was always the dominant one in his relationship with Prowl. Yeah Jazz is always near Prowl so...I'll just say that was one of the weirdest days of my short life.

Anyway getting off subject.

So when I reached his office I just open the door, and tried to walk in, completely forgetting my manners. But I was saved because that same moment Sideswipe was walking out. The silver mech smiled down at me.

"Hey Sam!"

"What's up Sides?"

"_**Ugh **_sparkless just gave me long range patrol."

"Ooohhh. Ouch. What'd you do?"

He shrugged and stood up straighter.

"Nothing much. Spiked his energon-"

_Geez._

"-Accidentally dislocated his right wing-"

**OUCH! **Poor mech!

"-Colored red stripes on his torso and wings-"

Hah! Bet that looked funny.

"-and magnetized his and Jazz's armor so they stuck to each other. But that wasn't entirely my fault. Jazz wanted some quality time with him so he shouldn't be such a prick about it."

"Man I feel for you. It was just a prank!"

"That's what I said!"

We laughed a little and he gently poked my shoulder with his finger.

"Well it's cool seeing you Sam! Later."

"See you around Sides."

So when he left I rang the door chime. The huge piece of metal slab slid open and I felt my smile fall from my face.

"Prowl?"

"Oh hello Sam."

"Jazz?"

"What's up man?"

Prowl sat on top of the other's lap, his legs outlining Jazz's while the visored mech leaned back, his hands clasped infront of Prowl's lower belly, or what I think that's what it's called. Tank or something right? Eh I'm still learning.

Jazz smiled his smile and pulled Prowl's aft further into his pelvis armor. I guess I should make this quick huh?

"What can I help you with Sam?"

I shook my head and walked the rest of the way in so the door could close.

"I've got a question Prowl."

"Alright. I will try and answer whatever it is to the best of my abilities."

I nodded once and slid my hand into my bag.

"Whenever I asked someone else they would get all fidgety and totally go off subject. Sometimes changing the subject completely. So here it is."

I pull _it_ out and held it up for the two to see.

"What is _this_ to you guys?"

I saw Jazz slightly grip Prowl tighter as he tensed up.

Prowl? Well he very nearly threw himself and Jazz outta the chair.......naw. But imagine that? Haha that'd be funny. But in reality he just sat there, zooming his optics out to see _it_ better.

"Well Sam, it is simply a display of suggestive alternative modes. Or in other words as to what your question is implying, these are petty ways for mechs, and femmes also, to look at those that show off their body for sexual interest or for credits, almost like models. To put it in human terms, it's purpose is to appeal to the other mech or femme to draw in their optics followed closely by their full attention to, in some cases, fantasize about those in the picture. Often times pin-up pictures of the individual posing for the photo."

_Holy...crap_.

So...if I understood that correctly...heck I'm surprised I even understood that **_at all_**! So showing my best confused face I let my hand fall to my side mimicking the other.

"So car magazines are like..."

After getting no response I pieced things together.

"Are car magazines robot porn?

A wide smile spread over Jazz's face while Prowl...smirked? Prowl smirking!? Wow! Never knew he could do that.

"_Wow_...oh...ok well...thanks Prowl."

He nodded once, blinking as he did so and tilted his head a little.

"My pleasure Sam."

So I zipped up my back pack and left hearing a "See ya Sam!" from Jazz as the door slid shut. At least now I knew why everyone kept trying to steal them from my bag when I wasn't looking.

Well...my day just achieved weirdly awkward levels.

I flipped my phone out and pressed 7, all while I didn't tear my gaze from the ceiling. The phone rang 4 times before I heard _"Hello?"_

"Hey Mikaela?"

_"Oh hi Sam! What's up?"_

"Your not bringing that calender are you?"

_"Uh...yeah, I'm gonna hang it in the med-bay so I can mark when everyone needs their exhaust systems flushed. It'll really help me and Ratchet remember. Why?"_

"It's of sports car's right?"

_"Yeah what's wrong? You liked it too when I showed you the other day."_

"Well...apparently car magazines, and I'm guessing pictures that glamor vehicles, are robot porn."

There was about 2 straight minutes of silence before she spoke.

_"Um...well that's...uh...I so **didn't** needed to know that!"_

"That's what I said! Well I was kinda busy being stunned so I just thought it."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: I added that little bit with the calender because I have a calender that's sports cars and right in the middle it's a long pic of an '07 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. You know those pictures that fold out? Yeah there was one of that Lamborghini. It's silver and the background is black but you can tell it's a room kinda thing and-ugh. Just take my word for it. It looks pretty bad aft. And it's right beside my desk too! So I immediately thought of it the moment I read the bunny! XD It was funny though.

Well hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!

'Member I love knowing what you think so reviews are always welcome ^_^

The original bunny read _48. "Are car magazines robot porn?"_

Also I set this in the '07 movie (and what little I know of ROTF) because...*sniff*...sadly I_ STILL (still)_ haven't gone to see the second movie! I _**KNOW!**_ No don't give me that face! I want to go! So badly! And I was gonna go with my uncle but the day we were suppose to go he hurt his back. **STUPID LUCK!** So yeah. I just did the movie I know.

But don't worry! I shall not fail my fangirl inside! I will go and see it before it leaves theaters! _*heroic pose*_XD HA! But yeah, I wanna see it so badly.

Anyways, that's the end of the show folks! Thanks fer comin'!


End file.
